The Hallowed
A Hallowed is what mages who attempt to channel too much divine magic become. The Hallowed are somewhere between Spirits and Humans, they are mortal and follow the gods wishes blindly, yet they are more powerful than spirits or most humans. They will also follow anybody who follows their gods. Creation The Hallowed can be created in a number of ways, most of the time they are created accidentally when a mage attempts to channel too much light or dark power. This usually happens when over-aspiring priests attempt ascension. However they can also be created by other humans through the use of rituals or artifacts. Many gods though have a hatred for this and will denounce any follower of theirs who attempts it. The Hallowing The Hallowing is a ritual available to followers of both light and darkness, it requires a pre-made divine artifact and the target must stay in the same area for the duration. Once complete though it will turn the target into a Hallowed of the user's god and will follow the user. The Dagger of Hallowing The Dagger of Hallowing was originally made in 801 in Umbrox, Hirokir, as a punishment for only the most heinous crimes, but it was never used due to its severity and was mostly used as a threat. It was then claimed by the dark gods and subsequently summoned by the most cruel and tyrannical dark followers. The Dagger is only certain to transform those weaker than the user, with others there is a chance they are strong enough to harness the energy and it will only make them stronger. The dagger must remain in the target to keep them Hallowed, once removed they die and crumble to dust. The Crystal of Hallowing The Crystal of Hallowing was created at an unknown time in the Sun Kingdom, and unlike the dagger the crystal was used extensively to created perfectly obedient and powerful soldiers. It was claimed by the light gods, particularly the Grandfather/Azha. The crystal is used in much the same way as the dagger, but is embedded in the target's skin. Notable history The Sun Kingdom The Sun Kingdom, based in Azhakal, has been using the Hallowed as mindless soldiers for millennia, they have also been known to use Hallowing as a way to get rid of particularly disobedient citizens. Azjol When Azjol gathered his thirteen most powerful cultists he told them they would all become ascended and organised a ritual to achieve this. However it was all a trick, as the ritual begun and the warlocks had bound their magic energy to the completion of this, Azjol unleashed his spiders. The spiders leeched the magic energy from his cultists and gave it to him, giving him enough power to channel the dark energy and become an ascended. His followers, however, became Hallowed, and followed Azjol when he retreated underground. The Cvaldin The Cvaldin have many hallowed amongst their ranks, many believe it is the way to get closer to the gods and view it as a sacred state. Spending too much time in the Abyssal Well, a holy place of the Cvaldin, will turn someone into a Hallowed Description Appearance The hallowed look just like humans, but notably more pale and have white or black eyes, depending on the alignment. The Dark hallowed can look almost undead and very sickly. Dark Hallowed The Dark hallowed are cannibalistic and feed on human flesh and blood. When without a master these hallowed will hide away and occasionally raid small towns and villages to feed. Light Hallowed The Light hallowed are more like humans but still act like mindless zombies. They are drawn to followers of light and are often found enacting the wishes of their gods. These hallowed do not go into hiding and as such are often hunted and killed when they don't have a master.